Central Square Bistro
The Central Square Bistro was a small business located in Olympus Heights in BioShock. Other locations can be found in the Farmer's Market and Point Prometheus in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. History The Central Square Bistro was a place the citizens of Rapture could sit down and enjoy finely-prepared, light food and beverages. Located at the crossroads between Mercury Suites, Athena's Glory, the entrance to a third, upper-class area, and the bulk head to Apollo Square, the eatery was in a prime, high-traffic area. The Bistro had a few speakers set up so that the customers could listen to songs and broadcasts from Rapture Radio. If the customers needed to contact someone they could use the phone inside. The establishment was adorned with several ads for the different kinds of liquor available at the bar. However, when the Rapture Civil War broke out, the Bistro became part of a war zone and closed. One entrance was monitored by a Security Camera, while two turrets keep watch on two different sides. The Bistro itself was supplied with an El Ammo Bandito vending machine. ''BioShock'' By the time Jack reaches the Bistro in 1960, it lies in ruins, and there are only a few items left on the damaged counter and broken shelves. If there were originally tables surrounding the counter, they are long gone. When the tensions began to run high, the supporters of Atlas did everything they could to take over this part of Rapture. As they came in from the other side of Olympus Heights, which had collapsed in a certain period of time, they began to barricade themselves with what they had at hands. There are a few Splicers left, most likely taken down by the Turret. The area surrounding the Bistro shows the signs of rising tensions during the war: a broken fountain, "Who is Atlas" posters plastered along the walls, and a small weapons cache hidden near the the turret by the Gather's Garden. The floor is broken revealing some pipes and under the pipes Jack can use Telekinesis to retrieve two Pistols and a Machine Gun. New Discoveries Audio Diary #Yi Suchong - Mozart of Genetics - On the counter. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Although the Bistro is not seen in either the Farmer's Market or Point Prometheus during the events of BioShock, it does appear in the Multiplayer version of the level. The Bistro is located on the upper floor of the Farmers Market, directly across from the entrance to the Rapture Metro station. It can be accessed through the Bistro's main entrance in the Central Square, through an entrance in the Fish Market, or by breaking a wall connecting it to the Silverwing Apiary. In Point Prometheus, the Central Square Bistro can be found across from the enterance to the museum, to the let side of the stairs. The balconies overlooking the enterance hall are covered by coming attractions boards, which provide good cover. The Farmer's Market Bistro had two separate counters to serve customers an assortment of wines. Patrons could choose seats overlooking the entrance to the Worley Winery and listen to relaxing music such as Noël Coward's "20th Century Blues" or Django Reinhardt's "Liza". The central room of the Bistro is a location where a Big Daddy suit may spawn. Behind the Scenes *The marquee for the Bistro was designed by Laura Zimmermann.Laura Zimmermann's Portfolio (Archived) References de:Central Square Bistro it:Central Square Bistro Category:Olympus Heights Category:Farmer's Market Category:Rapture Businesses